Início do Paradoxo
by Corintiano
Summary: O verdadeiro motivo de Quint ter enfrentado Mega Man, em MM II (GB).


**Início**** do ****Paradoxo**

_Mega Man e seus personagens são de Keiji Inafune e da Capcom._

* * *

_Dr. Cossack..._

_Kalinka..._

_Auto…_

_Eddie…_

_Treble…_

_Bass…_

_Rush…_

_Dr. Light…_

_Proto Man…_

_Roll…_

_Salvar o mundo novamente…_

_Dr. W..._

* * *

Em uma sala bem iluminada estava um robô verde deitado em uma maca, desativado. Ele possuía um visor preto, que assemelhava-se bastante com um óculos escuro. Na parede, logo em sua frente, havia um monitor desligado.

Após um tempo o robô acorda, ele olha para os lados confuso. Ele havia perdido a memória.

**- **O que? – Ele se levanta da maca. - O-onde estou?

De repente uma voz vinda do teto o responde:

- _Acalme-se, você está em um lugar seguro._ – A voz aparentava ser de um homem idoso.

- Quem está falando? – O robô começou olhar para os lados procurando quem havia o respondido, mas em vão, ele ainda estava sozinho na sala. – Onde você está?

_- Fique calmo Quint, eu estou em outra sala, observando-o por uma câmera. Eu estou falando com você à partir de um comunicador acoplado no teto._

- Quint... Esse é o meu nome? E quem é você?

_- Eu sou aquele que te consertou Quint, você está em meu laboratório... Na verdade esse é apenas um laboratório provisório._

- Você me consertou? Eu não me lembro de ter sido consertado... – Quint põe a mão na cabeça – Eu não me lembro de nada, por que eu não consigo me lembrar de nada?

_- Tente relaxar Quint. Você perdeu sua memória, pois você ficou um bom tempo desativado... Eu o encontrei, te concertei e te reativei._

- Eu estive desativado? – Ele fez uma leve pausa – Por que eu estive desativado por esse tempo?

_- Você era um robô de batalha programado para salvar o mundo, você conseguiu salvar o mundo diversas vezes... Provavelmente você deve ter travado alguma batalha para salvar a todos, porém, deve ter sido derrotado dessa vez._

- E por que você me reativou?

_- Eu preciso de sua ajuda, o passado precisa de sua ajuda._

A última frase confundiu o robô.

- O passado precisa de minha ajuda? Do que você está falando?

_- Eu sou um grande cientista do século XXI... Eu consegui um modo para viajar no tempo, viajei aqui para o futuro, para poder salvar o passado._

- Salvar o passado? O que está acontecendo em seu tempo?

_- Um robô... Ele criou um império de tirania, destruição e injustiças. Vários guerreiros tentaram cessar seu reinado de terror, mas foram todos em vão. Ele é muito poderoso... _– Quint podia perceber a tristeza em seu tom de voz, enquanto ele falava – _Atualmente eu sou o único que tenta se opor à ele, mas também em vão..._

- E então você veio ao futuro atrás de ajuda. – Quint completou a frase.

Um barulho de explosão é ouvido pelos dois.

- Mas o que foi isso?

_- Essa não, ele já está aqui... Ele deve ter me seguido na máquina do tempo._

Ao ouvir isso, Quint cerrou os punhos de raiva. Ele podia ter ficado desativado por muito tempo, perdido a memória, mas seu senso de justiça estava intacto. Ele estava disposto a ajudar a derrotar o tal robô.

- Pode deixar senhor, eu vou te ajudar. Não deixarei que ele lhe faça mal algum!

_- Muito obrigado Quint, você não sabe como estou feliz por você aceitar a me ajudar._

Quint ouve alguns barulhos de algo sendo digitado. Momentos depois o monitor que estava em sua frente é ligado, nele aparece um robô de combate azul correndo. Através da imagem, percebia-se que ele estava próximo da sala em que Quint se encontrava.

_- Esse é o tirano do meu tempo, é ele que está atrás de mim._

- E qual é o nome desse robô?

_- Ele se chama Mega Man._

- Mega Man, eu vou acabar com o seu reinado de terror e injustiças agora mesmo!

_- Quint, eu vou ter que desligar o comunicador agora, não poderei mais falar com você... Tudo o que eu posso fazer é te agradecer por me ajudar e lhe desejar boa sorte na batalha contra Mega Man._

Porém, antes que o homem pudesse desligar o comunicador, Quint se pronunciou:

- Espere, não desligue ainda senhor!

_- O que foi Quint?_

- Você me consertou, me reativou, contou sua história, mostrou meu atual inimigo... – Quint fez uma leve pausa – Mas você ainda não me disse o seu nome.

_- Tem razão Quint, eu estava me esquecendo... Eu me chamo Dr. Albert W. Wily, ou apenas Dr. Wily, como sou mais conhecido em meu tempo._

- Bem, Dr. Wily... Obrigado por tudo, agora pode deixar que eu irei derrotar esse tal de Mega Man.

_- Obrigado digo eu, por você me ajudar. Boa sorte Quint!_

* * *

Em uma outra sala, estava Dr. Wily, ele observava em um monitor a eminente batalha entre Quint e Mega Man. O cientista apertou um botão do comunicador, desligando-o.

- Finalmente... Finalmente! Agora que Quint acha que Mega Man é o vilão, ele destruirá Mega Man para mim. E então... – O cientista abriu um leve sorriso sarcástico em seu rosto – Eu finalmente dominarei o mundo! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Fim**

* * *

_Espero que tenham gostado._

_Obrigado a todos que leram._


End file.
